1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multi-functional semiconductor refrigerating and warming dual-purpose box, and particularly to a manufacturing method of the multi-functional semiconductor refrigerating and warming dual-purpose box.
2. Description of Related Art
The refrigerating efficiency of a prior semiconductor refrigerating and warming dual-purpose box is very far from enough, the volume of the prior semiconductor refrigerating and warming dual-purpose box is very small (100 L). Therefore, a multi-functional semiconductor refrigerating and warming dual-purpose box and manufacturing method which has high refrigerating efficiency is needed to be provided.